Un Profesor Especial
by AmaMitha
Summary: Sakuno y Tomoka son dos primas que se mudaron desde Estados Unidos a una nueva ciudad. Lo que no saben es que... Encontrarán muchas cosas nuevas estando en su nueva institución academica. RyoxSaku y TomoxEiji


**¡Hola, gente! Este es el segundo fic que hago, y el primero en "El Príncipe del Tenis". Después de ver los magníficos resultados de mi primer fic "EL DESEO DE LOLA" Decidí empezar con otro, esperando que tenga los mismos resultados. Amo a todas aquellas personas que me siguieron en mi primer fic ¡Las adoro! Muy bien, creo que ya es hora de empezar.**

**NOTA: Aquí Ryoma no está tan distraído y**_**forever alone**_**(Peeerdooon, coshita *Q* Tú sabes que eres bello ;D), sino que será muy... e.e ustedes entienden.**

**El Príncipe del Tenis no me pertenece a mi, sino a Konomi Takeshi. Si fuera mio, Ryoma hace tiempo hubiera acosado a Sakuno.**

**Un Profesor Especial**

**Capítulo 1.**

Estaban Sakuno Ryuzaki y Tomoka Osakada en su respectiva nueva vivienda. Después de haber pasado por la mudanza a una nueva ciudad, lo único que pensaban esas dos adolescentes era descansar en sus habitaciones placenteramente. Iban a extrañar a los Estados Unidos de America.

Sakuno dejó sus maletas a un lado de la sala con cuidado, viendo cómo personal introducían cajas y muebles de toda clase a la vivienda, que en realidad, era un apartamento de dos pisos, con muy buena estructura en sus partes solidas.

Tomoka todavía no llegaba a la vivienda, todos los muebles ya estaban en su lugar y Sakuno se empezaba a preocupar. O quizás... no todos los muebles.

– ¡Suuper!

Tomoka había entrado corriendo con la podadora de césped prendida al apartamento, la podadora era necesaria ya que tenían un pequeño patio en el primer piso. Sakuno abrió los ojos espantada, al ver que su mejor amiga empezaba a perder el control con el aparato.

– ¡Tomoka! – Sakuno gritó, tomando la podadora antes de que saliera con una gran velocidad, rompiendo a los jarrones de las mesas u otras cosas-. ¡Apaga ésto!

– ¡No me se la clave! – Sakuno arqueó las cejas extrañada.

Tomoka era una adolescente que desde siempre tuvo lo que quiso gracias a sus adinerados padres, por lo que no sabía nada sobre la forma de usar algo que fuera usado por el servicio. Por parte de Sakuno, si provenía de una familia adinerada, eran algo así co mo unos cazatalentos, pero le gustaba ayudar al servicio en la ausencia de sus padres.

En un mal movimiento, Tomoka cayó al suelo, dejando a la _débil_ Sakuno con la _poderosa_ podadora. Perdió por unos segundos el control, desordenando un poco la sala y llenándola de gritos. Gracias al cielo, llegó a un botón en donde se apagaba. Cayó rendida al suelo.

–¿... No sabías cómo apagarla... – Hablaba inhalando y exhalando, cansada por el esfuerzo-... y aquí dice – Señaló un botón rojo de un lado y verde del otro- "On/Off"? – Se levantó hacia ella, dejando la podadora americana a un lado-. ¡¿Cómo la prendiste, entonces?!

– Jiji... – Tomoka se llevó la mano a la nuca, sonriendo nerviosamente-. Se me olvidó. Somos primas* – Le dio la mano-, entre familia nos ayudamos mutuamente.

–Bueno... – Le tomó de la mano y Sakuno levantó a Tomoka del suelo en un impulso-... mira este desastre.

–Ñee – Tomoka no se quejaba-. Contratamos a una sirvienta y listo – Se dirigió a las escaleras, subiéndolas y apoyándose de la blanca pared-. Estoy agotada, voy a dormir cuatro horas y después vamos a ver la ciudad, ¿vale?

–Si... yo debería dormir también – Llevó su dos largas trenzas hacia adelante, peinando la punta con sus dedos-. Tardará un poco para que nos acostumbremos al cambio de horario – Dijo subiendo las escaleras igualmente.

–Con tal de que valga la pena y hayan chicos lindos que merezcan nuestro_amanecer mañanero_ para ir la escuela – Tomoka hablaba muy rápidamente y, pícaramente-, no me quejaré.

Subieron y se encontraron con un pasillo, que tenía dos puertas, una frente a otra, y en el final otra puerta, que llevaba a un balcón.

Sakuno entró a su habitación. Sinceramente, era hermosa. Tenía dos puffs verdes en el suelo, un televisor pantalla plana al frente de la cama, un baño, una gran ventana y un enorme armario. Sakuno no se sorprendió ni nada, solo se dio una ducha, cambió su ropa y se fue a dormir. Eran las dos de la tarde cuando Morfeo la abrazó cálidamente.

Tomoka entró sin permiso a la habitación de su prima a las siete de la noche, ya vestida con una mini falda de capas rosada y una camisa de tirantes blancas, que decía con letras color fucsia en el centro "Miami", con unas sandalias con poco tacón igualmente blancas. Se paró en la puerta con aire alegre y alborotado, llamándola.

–¡Sakunoo! – Le veía juguetona-. ¡Vamos a comprar ropa y raquetas! Porque si no sabías, gran inteligente, en la preparatoria a la que iremos vamos a jugar tenis.

Sakuno no se levantaba, al oír las palabras de su prima, llevó una almohada a su rostro, tratando de no escucharla.

–¡Miira! – Tomoka se le lanzó encima, quitándole la sabana y almohada de un solo jalón-. ¡Levantate, floja!

–Lo compramos mañana... – Sakuno hablaba entre sueños.

–¡Nada de eso! ¡Hoy es domingo y mañana vamos a la preparatoria, INTELINGENTE! – Tomó a Sakuno de las piernas y la arrastró, haciendo que cayera en el suelo mientras gritaba.

–¡TOMOOKA! – Sakuno cayó en el suelo. Con un ojo cerrado vio a su prima, que le correspondía la mirada pícaramente.

–Vístete – Tomoka le dedicó un guiño, saliendo de la habitación-. Te doy quince minutos.

Sakuno quedó viendo al frente el televisor de pantalla plana, frunció el ceño pensando en su prima. Ni modo, se levantó del suelo y volvió a darse un baño. Cepilló sus dientes y se hizo sus típicas dos trenzas. Se encontró con el enorme armario, que tenía ropa para todo un elenco de cine, en cuatro cambios de ropa para cada uno. Entre todo eso, eligió un jean en buen estado, una camina manga larga color ponche con lindos detalles en la tela y unos converse negros. ¿Para qué compraría ropa si su armario ya tenía suficiente como para vestir a todo el ejercito de Corea del Norte? Simplemente, no entendía a Tomoka. Se echó un perfume que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños sus antiguos compañeras, un aroma exquisito.

Bajó a los catorce minutos, sosteniendo su celular, un mensaje de sus padres recorría por la pantalla táctil, era un Android S4.

–¡A comprar! – Tomoka abrió la puerta con su cartera en mano, pero Sakuno la paró.

–Tomoka, mis padres y mis tíos dicen que nos transferirán 300.000 dolares mensualmente a cada una a la cuenta bancaria, empezando por... hoy – Quedó algo impresionada por la cantidad y el tiempo.

... Qué hermosos padres. Ojalá todas las adolescentes tuvieran unos semejantes... qué cruel es la vida.

Tomoka quedó pasmada unos tres segundos aproximadamente, después reaccionó.

–¡Juntemos el dinero y hacemos una fiesta de las buuuuuenas! ¡Contrataremos a cantantes famosos! – Tomoka tomó de las manos a Sakuno entusiasmada.

–Creo que es mucho... muchísimo dinero, en total son 600.000 dolares para... solo nosotras dos.

–¡¿Y qué?! ¡Nos haremos populares en una semana, mi amor! – Tomoka tenía marcado muy bien su camino-. ¡Haremos una fiesta el fin de semana! ¿Te imaginas? ¡Solo una semana y ya todos los chicos lindos querrán estar con nosotras! ¡WUUUU! – Hizo algo parecido al "_peace dance_" viendo a Sakuno risueña.

–Bueno... me parece buena idea – Sakuno aceptó.

–¡SUUPEER! – Tomó a su prima por la muñeca y se la llevó a la puerta, tomando la cartera de ella, entregándosela-. Ahora ¡A comprar!

Salieron del apartamento, y tomaron un taxi. Sí, niñas tan ricas tomando un taxi.

Llegaron al centro de la ciudad. Tomoka llevó a Sakuno a un centro comercial de lujo.

Después de comprar, y comprar, y seguir comprando, como que se cansaron y se sentaron en una fuente del centro comercial. Un chico lindo, que admiraba la belleza de las chicas desde hacía rato, se les acercó.

–Hola, chicas – Dijo el lindo chico pelirrojo, parecía atleta, ya que llevaba una raqueta de tenis en descansando en su hombro-. ¿Qué hacen unas chicas guapas como ustedes, tan solitarias en esta fuente?

–Pues... – Sakuno iba a empezar a hablar, pero su prima, al parecer, le había gustado el muchacho. La verdad es que estaba muy guapo, guapísimo.

–¡Venimos a comprar ropa! – Dijo Tomoka, casi inmediatamente-. Nos acabamos de mudar a esta ciudad y... no sabemos mucho de ella.

–Mmm... – El muchacho pareció entender-. ¿Quieren que las guíe?

–No hace falta... – De nuevo Tomoka interrumpió a Sakuno.

–¡SÍ! – Tomoka se levantó y le tomó del brazo, en donde sostenía su raqueta-. Ooye, ¿juegas tenis?

–Sí, acabo de comprar esta raqueta – Les mostró la susodicha.

–Es... preciosa – Dijo Sakuno admirando la raqueta-. Ahora que recuerdo... tenemos que comprar unas raquetas para las clases... – Le dijo Sakuno a su prima.

–¡Oh, cierto! – Tomoka se llevó la mano a la cabeza-. ¿Nos podrías llevar a la tienda en donde la compraste? – Le miró con una cara de niña tierna inigualable, que, el muchacho no pudo rechazar.

–Con gusto – Sonrió-. Por cierto... mi nombre es Eiji Kikumaru. Un placer en conocerlas.

–Igualmente – Dijeron las dos al unísono, una más risueña que otra.

–Entonces – Siguió Eiji-, vengan conmigo.

Las dos primas siguieron a Eiji Kikumaru, que las llevó a una tienda llena de artículos de deportes, desde fútbol americano, hasta pesca. Entraron y la campanita de la puerta sonó, haciendo que muchas clientes voltearan a ver quiénes eran. Algunas chicas se derritieron al ver que el chico pelirrojo volvía, cosa que molestó a Tomoka y lo tomó más fuerte del brazo, haciendo que Eiji riera agraciado. Por parte de los chicos, se quedaban viendo a las lindas chicas, sospechando que una ya estaba ocupada.

–Josh – Llamó Eiji con extrema confianza al que atendía-. Atiende a esta dos lindas chicas.

–Claro, Eiji – Le dio los puños simpático el viejito-. ¿Qué desean, chicas?

–Dos raquetas de tenis que estén en buen estado, por favor – Dijo Sakuno educadamente.

–¡Danos las que haya! – Ordenó Tomoka sin complicarse la vida-. Yo me conformo con una _Wilson_– Vio pícara a los clientes, que rieron.

¡No quería nadita la prima de Sakuno! Las Wilson son unas de las mayores raquetas importadas que existen. El viejito Josh pareció quedar agraciado, pues le sonrió a la chica. Sacó de inmediato una raqueta blanca, con la "W" tintada en la red de la misma.

–¿Te gusta esta? – Preguntó el viejito mostrándosela-. Si quieres le puedes decir a Eiji que la pruebe, es un excelente tenista.

–¿En serio? – Preguntó Tomoka sorprendida-. Te la dejo, Eiji – Se la entregó para que la probara.

Sakuno se sintió incomoda y le preguntó al señor en un susurro, dónde habían mayor cantidad de raquetas de tenis en la tienda, pues, las que tenía ahí de frente, era más de muestra que para vender. "Qué observadora", pensó el viejito.

Sakuno siguió el sendero en donde Josh le marcó su pedido. Llegó y solo se encontró con un chico, aproximadamente de su misma edad, o un año mayor que ella, que veía las raquetas de tenis con ambas manos en sus bolsillos. La de cabello castaño se acercó a las raquetas y trató de considerar su compra, viendo los precios que marcaban.

–¿Eres tenista? – Preguntó el chico, tenía los ojos color nuez y el cabello verde.

–En realidad no... – Respondió Sakuno tomando una raqueta-. Pero mi abuela era entrenadora y... como que me dejó la herencia – Rió.

–Mmm... – Musitó el chico-. Se ve que tienes buen ojo.

–¿Perdón? – Preguntó desubicada.

–La raqueta – La señaló-. Es buena. Buena red, buena madera, buen estilo... me gusta.

–Gracias – Dijo Sakuno, ya sabiendo la estabilidad de la raqueta-. Tu también tienes buen ojo... – Iba a mencionar su nombre, pero no lo sabía.

–Ryoma – Le dio la mano-. Ryoma Echizen.

–Sakuno Ryuzaki, es un placer – Le sonrió-. Y bien... ¿Estudias algo, Ryoma?

–Conseguí hace poco un título – Dijo sentándose en un sillón, seguidamente de Sakuno-. Parece que todavía no te has graduado, ¿me equivoco?

–No – Sostuvo su raqueta, era plateada con rayas rosas-. Acabo de mudarme a ésta ciudad con mi prima, empezaré a estudiar mañana.

–Mmm... – Se quedó viendo el vacío un poco y... pestañeó bastantes veces, cuadrando posibilidades de que sucediera algo-. ¿En qué preparatoria?

–En... seshaka...Chupacabras... – No encontraba el nombre-. ¡Ah! Seigaku.

–¿Seigaku? – Le vio algo sorprendido-... buena preparatoria. El tenis es muy bueno ahí.

–... Cuando dices "bueno", quieres decir que nos romperán los huesos en las practicas, ¿verdad? – Bromeó.

–Já, já – El chico parecía agraciado por la forma tan... directa que lo dijo Sakuno-. Quién sabe, solo te digo que hay practicas de tenis todos los días.

–¡Casi nada! – Se quejó-. ¿Y qué? ¿Solo dan tenis? ¿No dan voleibol u otra cosa?

–... No sabes nada de Seigaku... creo yo.

–... Pues no – Dijo simple. Eso hizo que Ryoma se bajara la visera de la gorra.

–Seigaku es una preparatoria especial – Dijo tranquilo-, hecha para que salgan prodigios del tenis.

–... Ah...

–¿Tu abuela no te lo dijo? – Preguntó.

–... Mencionó algo así... que... un chico había entrado y que... era un genio en el tenis... que... ganó el campeonato nacional teniendo apenas quince años... – Dijo haciendo memoria-. Creo que su nombre era... Conga... Rito... Royo... era algo así.

Ryoma Echizen se quedó viendo a la chica, enarcó una ceja pícaro y sonrió, aguantando la risa, al oír los nombres tan locos, pues, ese chico que ganó el campeonato nacional, era él mismo. Hizo un poco de memoria de su pasado: después de que hubiera ganado todo el dinero que un millonario se pudiera imaginar –O sea, mucho- y divertirse, siguió siendo un titular.

El chico era muy popular en Seigaku, y, en el mundo, pero, parece que el nivel de "mundo" no entraba a la distraída mente de Sakuno.

–Y bien... ¿cuántos años tienes? – Preguntó Sakuno buscando otro tema de conversación.

–En tres meses cumplo los 17 – Dijo, para guiñarle un ojo-. Espero que estés pendiente.

–Si, claro. Yo no hace mucho cumplí los 16 – Le sonrió-. Pero... esta ciudad es muy grande y... puede ser que no te encuentre para felicitarte...

–Eso lo arreglaremos – Sacó su celular, un Iphone 5C azul marino-. Dame tu número – Le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Vale – Sacó igualmente su Android S4.

Sakuno le dio su número de celular a Ryoma, que, después de guardarlo en contactos, le llamó para que guardara su numero en la memoria.

–Ya – Dijo Sakuno presionando el botón "guardar"-. Ryoma Echizen, ¿cierto?

–Totalmente – Le sonrió veo mañana, Sakuno.

–Vale – Le despidió con la mano, viendo cómo desparecía por una columna-. Un momento... ¿mañana? – Iba a seguir cuadrando las piezas en su cabeza, pero, su prima apareció de la nada.

–¡Loca! – Tomoka le tomó de las manos, sin darse cuenta de quién estaba hablando anteriormente con ella-. ¡Mira la hora! ¡Son las 11! ¡Vámonos! – Se la llevó de la tienda.

Al llegar al apartamento y haber dejado los bolso en un sofá negro, Sakuno recordó que no habían comido nada, por lo que tomó su celular y pidió cuatro pizzas. Así era el hambre.

–Tomoka – Se acercó a la cocina viendo su celular. Su prima estaba apoyando los codos en la encimera de mármol de la cocina, sosteniendo su cabeza frenéticamente-, pedí cuatro pizzas, ¿nos comemos dos cada una o guardamos para mañana en el desayu...?

–¡Eiji estudia en Seigaku! – Tomoka tomó de los hombros a su prima, batiéndola varias veces-. ¡EN SEIGAKU!

–¿El chico que nos llevó a la tienda? – Sakuno se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tratando de no marearse.

–¡SII! – Tomoka dejó a Sakuno y empezó a comerse las uñas, literalmente ya que se las cuidaba mucho-. ¡Y es un titular! ¡UN TITULAR! – Volteó histérica.

–¿Titular? – Preguntó extrañada-. ¿De tenis?

–¡No, Sakuno! – Le miró con los ojos bien abiertos-. ¡De tango y danza árabe! – Le dijo en un inmenso sarcasmo-. ¡OBVIO QUE DE TENIS, INTELIGENTE!

–¿... Y? – Sakuno no llegaba al punto todavía.

–¡AGH! – Tomoka gruñó con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡Los titulares nos dan clases! ¡C.L.A.S.E.S! – Deletreó la palabra.

–Oh... te dará clases – Le sonrió inocente, pero felicitándola-. ¡Eesoo!

–Tengo que ponerme bonita – Buscó entre las bolsas de compras que estaban en el sofá y sacó grandes cantidades de ropa-. ¡¿Qué me queda mejor?! ¿Fucsia o verde? – Enseñó dos camisas.

–... Allá utilizan uniformes, _inteligente_– Le insultó de la misma manera que ella lo hacía-. Podrías haberte comprado más accesorios y maquillaje que ropa inservible para ir a clases.

–¡Ooojoojou! – Buscó una bolsa, que estaba llena de lo anterior dicho por Sakuno: maquillaje y accesorios-. ¡Con este rímel dejaré a Eiji en shock! – Mostró un rímel negro, que traía brillantes-. Y... – Buscó en otra bolsa-. Con éste collar y éste perfume... ¡Walá!

–En serio te gustó el muchacho... – Dijo Sakuno en sospecha cierta, pero recordó lo de las pizzas-. ¡Aaayy! ¡Tomoooka! – Le llamó irritada-. ¿Nos comemos dos pizzas cada una o dejamos para mañana en el desayuno?

–Creo que con este labial estará bien... y... con ésto y esto... sí... – Lo menos que le estaba prestando atención era a Sakuno.

–¡Agh! – Subió las escaleras dejándola sola-. ¡Quédate pensando hasta la madrugada de tu lindo Eiji, y llega tarde a clases, porque no te voy a esperar!

–Y con esto... ¡Uuy! – Sonó el timbre-. ¿Quién vendrá? ¡OOOH! – Se exaltó-. ¡¿Será Eiji?! – Corrió, casi cayéndose por el desorden que hizo con las bolsas, hacia la puerta, arreglándose nerviosa y abriéndola para encontrar a nadie más ni menos que...

–Son 98 dolares – Dijo una chica vestida de repartidora de pizzas, entregándole cuatro cajas.

–... No es Eiji – Tomoka pareció triste-. ¿Dos de Margarita y las otras de maíz? – Preguntó, ya sabiendo los gustos de cada una, suspirando.

–Exactamente.

Tomoka le pagó lo que se debía y puso las cajas en la encimera de la cocina, en donde habían tres sillas de bar, que hacían que esa parte se utilizara como una mesa para comer. Tomoka abrió una pizza margarita, picando con un cuchillo, aprovechando todo el queso posible.

–Sakuuunoo... – Llamó fastidiada y con un puchero-. Ya llegó la pizza.

–Si... – Sakuno parecía estar pensando en algo. Ya se había cambiado la ropa casual a una pijama.

–¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Tomoka extrañada y a la vez curiosa.

–Prende la tele... – Ordenó Sakuno.

–El control está muy lejos... – Se excusó Tomoka, señalando al control remoto que, estaba a tres centímetros de ella.

–¡TOMOKA! – A Sakuno le costaba aguantarse a su prima-. ¡Esto te interesa!

–Vale, vale – Tomó el control remoto y prendió el mini televisor pantalla plana de la cocina.

Era una entrevista callejera, en donde habían nueve chicos cenando en un restaurant de hamburguesas. Al parecer el programa ya estaba grabado y no era en vivo.

–Son guapos – Dijo Tomoka, ya con algo de sueño.

–Mira al que está al lado del de lentes – Dijo Sakuno.

–¿Al lado del que parece un nerd con esos lentes cuadrados? – Preguntó Tomoka tomando coca cola de un vaso de vidrio.

–Ajá.

–Ehmm... A ver... – Abrió los ojos cuando lo vio, escupiendo el refresco-. ¡ES EEIIJIII! – Como si fuera la propia mona u otro animal salvaje, saltó la encimera de mármol para acercarse más al mini televisor-. ¡OOOH MY GOOOOOD! – No lo podía creer-. ¡EIIJI ESTÁ EN LA TELEE!

Estaban entrevistando no solo a los titulares de Seigaku, sino a los mejores tenista del país en su edad y personas que participaron en el campeonato nacional.

A Tomoka se le iba a salir el alma, ése chico no se le iba a escapar.

Sakuno se sentó para comer un pedazo de la pizza ya abierta, cuando... vio un rostro familiar entre esos chicos, pero que estaba como que ocultando su identidad... Cuando el chico por fin se iba a dejar ver la cara...

... Se fue la luz.

–¡Piedraaa de su madreeeeeee! – Gritó Tomoka, intercambiando palabras para no decir una grosería completa-. ¡Se fue la luz!

–Bueno... – Sakuno sacó su celular y, camino hacia donde estaban los platos y vasos, tomando uno de cada uno. Se sirvió coca cola y llevó tres pedazos de pizza al plato, siendo cuidadosa al subir las escaleras-. Creo que es una señal de que tenemos que dormir – Cerró la pizza-. Te levantas temprano, Tomoka.

–¡No eres ni mi madre ni mi tía! – Refunfuñó Tomoka, utilizando igualmente su celular-. ¿No se supone que estos edificios tienen su propia planta de electricidad? ¡ES UNA ESTAFA!

–Tardan un poco en encenderla... – La luz volvió y, Tomoka se asomó por el patio para ver si había luz en el vecindario. Solo su edificio poseía claridad-. Te lo dije. Te veo mañana... – Caminó dos pasos y, quedó en silencio unos segundos sin avanzar. La figura del tenista que se había encontrado en la tienda, apareció en su mente.

"_Te veo mañana, Sakuno_"

Aquellas palabras resonaron con eco en su mente, provocándole sin razón un sonrojo. Sakuno se dio unos golpes en la frente con la palma de su mano, tratando de quitarse esas falsas sospechas que rondaban por su cabeza llena de ideas. Tal vez fue solo un decir, o se le salió por ganas de verla pronto. Sakuno gruñó, no era ninguna Sherlock Holmes versión mujer como para resolver ese caso. Igualmente, tenía clases en la mañana y no podía permanecer despierta tanto tiempo. Apenas terminó de comer, dejó el vaso y plato sucio a un lado, preparándose para dormir.

La alarma de su despertador hizo que abriera los ojos, eran las siete y media y tenía que entrar a clases a las ocho. Apagó el aparato con su mano. Con aires perezosos, se levantó y vio la ventana, había pequeños rastros de neblina. Sin más rodeos, se alistó y, al final de arreglarse, se puso el uniforme.

Al bajar, se encontró con Tomoka viéndose en el espejo de la sala, arreglándose algunos mechones, a pesar de que tenía el cabello corto. Sakuno cargaba, como siempre sus dos trenzas de niña buena. Tomoka se percató de la presencia de su prima y le vio, espantándose.

–¡Sakuno Ryuzaki! – Le llamó enojada-. ¡¿Por qué no te arreglas mejor?! ¡Es el primer día de clases! ¡Tienes que impresionar! ¡Solo cargas el uniforme y tus dos benditas trencitas de todos los días!

–No tengo ganas te maquillarme... – Tomoka notó que eso fue una escusa. Fue lo peor que pudo decir Sakuno-. ¿Tomo? ¡¿Tomoka?! ¡DETEENTEE!

Tomoka había amarrado a Sakuno en una silla con una bufanda.

–¡¿Qué haces?! – Sakuno forcejeaba, pero no se podía zafar.

–Eres mi prima, no puedes andar tan sencilla por ahí – Tomó una base, polvo, rímel, y un labial rosado brillante-. Vas a encantar, baby.

En un santiamén, Tomoka convirtió a Sakuno en, una modelo de la revista de Avon.

–Perfecta ¡Manific! – Tomoka se dio aires de diseñador-. Ahora, toma tu bolso – Se lo lanzó al vientre, haciendo que ella inhalara por el golpe- y vámonos.

Sakuno pestañeó un par de veces, Tomoka la jaló del brazo y se la llevó como una hoja al viento hacia Seigaku.

Al llegar un montón de chicos se les quedaban viendo, dándoles elogios e invitándolas. Tomoka solo les sonrió tranquila, omitiéndoles, había puesto sus ojos ya en un chico, por lo que no estaba interesada en los demás. Por parte de Sakuno, estaba sonrojada al cien, esos elogios tan... grotescos, no le resultaban cómodos.

–Tomoka – Sakuno se tapó la cara-. ¿Podemos dejar de estar como las propias futas, sí, FUTAS, e irnos a preguntar en dónde están nuestros salones?

–Ooh – Tomoka vio algo que le llamó la atención-. ¡Ahí están las canchas de tenis! ¡VAMOOS, PRIMAA! – Le volvió a llevar como hoja al viento, solo que Sakuno no era libre como la hoja.

–¡No tienes remedio, Tomoka! – Le gritó en la cara, a lo que su prima le sacó la lengua.

–Ojalá nos dejen entrar... – Vio caminó por el sendero de cerezos, llegando a las canchas. Sakuno se zafó del agarre y, al ver que su prima vio a su _amado_ Eiji, buscó irse por otro lado.

Caminó sin rumbo, llegando a unos bebederos cercanos. Se agachó para beber agua y, alguien le susurró al oído.

–Hola, Sakuno – La voz de aquella persona era irresistiblemente sensual.

–¡¿Ry... Ryooma?! – Ese gesto le causó un sonrojo y, casi un ahogo. Sakuno empezó a toser por aquello, para sacarse el agua adherida de los pulmones-. ¿Qué haces...? ¡Coff, coff!

–Parece que te has ahogado... – Una mano la posó en su barriga y con la otra empezó a darle palmadas en la espalda-. Lo siento.

–No.. no hay problema – Sakuno tenía lagrimas en los ojos, por el ahogo. Se las quitó y aclaró su garganta-. ¿Estudias en Seigaku?

–Emm... sí – Dijo meneando su cabeza, pensando, como si ese no fuera totalmente el caso-. Te podré ver todos los días – Se le acercó peligrosamente sexy.

–Estudias un año más adelantado que yo, ¿no? – Preguntó Sakuno, sonrojándose al retroceder.

–¿Y qué? – Bajó un poco su cuerpo y le miró hacia arriba, con una sonrisa de casanova-. Te podré ver en las horas libres y... en las practicas.

–¿Juegas tenis? – Le preguntó extrañándose, nunca le había informado eso.

–¿No lo sabías? – Su sonrisa era para hacer explotar a cualquier ojo humano por su belleza-. Yo soy... – Iba a confesar algo, pero prefirió no decirlo-. ¿Juegas bien?

–He practicado un poco con mi abuela... pero... – Dejó de retroceder por el contacto de la pared con su espalda y, Echizen quedó viéndola fijamente, con sus rostros parejos. Sakuno empezó a sonrojarse más-... no soy nada buena... – La voz de Sakuno era muy dulce y se notaba un leve nerviosismo.

–Yo te enseño – Apoyó su mano en la pared, con la otra en el bolsillo, mirándola desde un ángulo más alto, hablándole casi en un susurro-. ¿Quieres?

–B... Bue... Bueno...

¿Nerviosa? ¿Dónde? El timbre sonó y... Ryoma gruñó.

–Pequeñajos fastidiosos... – Se quejó en un susurro.

–¿Perdón? – Preguntó Sakuno. Su sonrojo se había esfumado.

–Nada – Se separó de la chica y tomó un bolso que estaba recostado en el tronco de un árbol-. Te veo a las diez – Se le acercó nuevamente, para darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Va... vale... – Quedó algo sorprendida, le despidió abanicándole con la mano a distancia. Se sostuvo la

mejilla... pensando-. ¡Oh! ¡Las clases!

Salió corriendo con su bolso a algo parecido a una plaza, en donde todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos, menos los profesores. Buscó con la mirada entre la muchedumbre a su prima, que pegó un grito.

–¡Looocaa! – Tomoka la había tomado del hombro por detrás-. ¡A que no sabes! – Le veía con los ojos muy abierto.

–¿Qué? – Preguntó Sakuno algo asustada, y a la vez aliviada, por ver a Tomoka-. ¿Eiji te dijo algo?

–¿Eh? ¡Nooo! – Ese no era el caso-. ¡El muchacho que ganó el campeonato nacional es un titular! – Inhaló mucho, mucho aire, para gritarle muy cerca del oído:-. ¡Y NOS VA A DAR CLASES! – Sakuno se espantó, alejándose-. ¡Yo lo viiii! ¡Está heermooosooo! Pero yo me quedo con Eiji – Tenía estrellas en los ojos.

–¡Tomoka...! – Sakuno se llevó la mano al oído, que le pitaba por el fuerte grito-. ¡Casi me dejas soooorrrrda! – Pronunció exageradamente la "R" con rabia.

–¡AAAYYY! – No le prestaba atención. Ésta niña no tenía remedio-. ¡EL QUE GANÓ EL CAMPEONATO ESTÁ AQUIII! – Empezó a buscar entre la gente-. ¡¿Dónde estará?! ¡QUE MARAVILLOSA ES SEIGAAKUU! ¡Creo que hasta me casaré aquí y haré una casa para mí y mis hijos! ¡Wujuuu! – Empezó a dar saltos como la propia loca-. ¡Aquí hay puros _papis_ del tenis, SAKUUNOOO! – Empezaba a reír, a llorar, y después a gritar bailando. La propia loca salida del manicomio.

–Obvio... – Sakuno introdujo el dedo en el oído, que le picaba, moviéndolo circularmente-. Está hecha para que salgan prodigios del tenis.

–¿Quién te lo dijo? – Tomoka cayó en cuenta de que esa pregunta era muy obvia-. Ah, tu abuela.

–En parte... también me lo dijo – No pudo terminar de hablar, cuando ya estaban caminando en fila hacia su respectivo salón de clases.

***: En este fic Tomoka y Sakuno se mudaron de los Estados Unidos de América a Japón y son primas, por parte materna. Por eso no tienen el mismo apellido.**

**Ok, el capítulo quedó algo cortado, pero es que ya estaba muy largo. El siguiente cap... estará bueno e.e**

**Jjiji... las que se leyeron el fic "El Deseo de Lola", creo que... ya se dieron cuenta de quién me inspiré con Tomoka e.e cool, ámenla, se los ordeno *-* -poniendo ojos de drogadicto Hippie para hipnotizarlos- Háganlo *-* que le traerá vergüenzas incómodas y bien buenas a Sakuno. ¿Sí me entienden?**

**¡Dejen reviews diciendo: "Sishaka Chupacabras" si quieren continuación!**


End file.
